1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image correcting method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image forming device which forms an image on a recording medium by using toner, there is deviation between image positions of front and rear surfaces and between positions of images of a plurality of colors formed so as to be overlapped in association with uneven conveyance of the recording medium, contraction of the recording medium at the time of a fixing process and the like. There is a problem that image quality might be deteriorated by such positional deviation.
Therefore, there conventionally is technology to adjust positions by correcting an output image by software to overcome such a problem. For example, JP 3539283 B1 and JP 4882426 B1 disclose technology to additionally insert a new pixel or delete a pixel determined based on data of a peripheral pixel at an appropriate interval when adjusting the position by scaling up or down a plurality of overlapped images.
JP 4312944 B1 discloses technology related to setting of an edge and luminance for avoiding deterioration of the image when changing a resolution of a digital image. JP 4-365182 A discloses technology to use a method of determining a pixel value of an inserted pixel appropriate to each area by further classifying the image to be scaled up or down into a character area or a picture area for each block of a predetermined size.
However, portions having various characteristics are combined as line elements of a character and a frame line. An effect of the scaling of the image on the line elements differs according to a direction of the scaling. Therefore, there is a problem that the deterioration in the line element in an output image cannot be inhibited even when positional deviation correction to determine a position in which a pixel is inserted or deleted or to change the pixel value is performed by a uniform method on the character and the frame line.